The Life of Naley
by Mandy913
Summary: This is about Nathan and Haley's life right after graduation when James is just a few months old.There is some Brucas and Peyton.I am a big fan of Naley, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!This is my first story. I'm not much of a writer, but I read so many short stories on this website, and it has just inspired me to attempt my own. I hope you like it.

Nathan woke up to the sound of Haley's voice.

Haley was sitting in her rocking chair, holding her sweet baby boy in her arms, singing the verses to Mocking Bird.

Nathan walked over to them and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Haley, come back to bed. Its two o'clock in the morning."

"I heard him crying, so I was singing him back to sleep." Haley said, as she was putting him back into his crib.

They went back to bed and Nathan pulled Haley close to him. She felt so safe when he held her in his arms.

The next morning, as Haley was taking a shower, Nathan was feeding James his bottle. They were getting ready to go to the park and meet up with his brother Lucas and Brooke, Lucas' girlfriend, who happened to be little James' god parents. Hailey walked out of the bathroom in her bath robe.

"Hey there Mrs. Scott, you're looking pretty hot in that outfit."

"Oh shut up!" as Haley kissed her husband.

Nathan laughed.

"Is he ready for the park?"

"I just gotta change his diaper and he's all set to go."

"Good. I'm going to put some clothes on and then we can go."

As he put James in his crib, he said with a big grin on his face, "Let me help you out of that."


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: The neighborhood park.

Lucas and Brooke were making out on a park bench.

Lucas: "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Brooke: "Oh Lucas, you are so sweet."

Lucas: "I love you Brooke Davis."

Brooke: "I love you too, Lucas Scott."

Lucas leaned in to kiss Brooke.

"Oh come on. We are in a park full of little kids and I don't think their parents are going to want them to see where babies come from" Said Hailey.

Nathan laughed as he pushed baby James in his stroller.

Lucas got up and hugged his best friend Hailey while Brooke ran over to pick up her god son.

Brooke: "Awww. He is getting bigger and bigger every time I see him."

Nathan: "What did you expect he's a Scott"?

Brooke: "Tutor Mom, he is the cutest baby in the whole world ever!"

Haley: "Thanks Brooke", As Nathan put his arm around her.

Lucas: "So, this is the little guy's first trip to the park?"

Haley: "Yeah. We just thought that the weather is perfect lately and James has been such a good baby. He hardly ever fusses."

Nathan: "Yeah, he's awesome."

Haley: "Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lucas: "Sure Hales."

Lucas and Haley walk off to the swings.

Brooke: "I wonder what that's all about", as she put James back into his stroller.

Nathan: "I've got baby pictures?"

Brooke: "Oh yeah! Let me see!" as Brooke claps her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley and Lucas are walking in the park towards a set of swings on the playground.

Lucas: "Hales… what's wrong?"

Haley: "You mean besides the fact that my husband is miserable because he lost all of his dreams."

Lucas gave Haley a big hug. "Hales… you know it's not you fault."

Tears started to fall down Haley's cheek. "Yes it is. Luke, if I would have just stayed on tour with Chris Keller, then Nathan and I would have never gotten back together and Nathan would of moved back home with his parents. If we weren't married, he would have never needed to do what he did to take care of me and his son. He would be getting ready to go to Duke right now, on a basketball scholarship living his dream.

Lucas wiping the tears from her eyes, "Oh Haley, Nathan loves you and James. He would give up anything for you two."

Haley gave him a smile.

Lucas: "Basketball isn't his only dream. His family is too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him Haley."

Haley: "Lucas…I love him with all of my heart and I don't know what I would do without him or James. But I just feel like he's going to resent me one day, like your dad does to Karen."

Lucas: "Haley… I promise you, Nathan will never be like Dan."

Haley with a smile on her face, "Luke, you are my best friend, and I love you."

Lucas hugged Haley as he said, "I love you too Hales".


End file.
